Can't Get Enough Of You Baby
by xXPoetic-SoulXx
Summary: Jude hears news that Nikki is moving away, to convince her to stay he leaves a mark upon her heart that will last forever. With the new distance between them, will they be able to be together? When someone new steps in to claim Nikki's heart? Jude x Nikki
1. Chapter 1: I remember

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys, this is my first 6teen story, but definatly not my first story ever written. I figured to make a Jude x Nikki story since those two are my favorite characters in the whole show. I will continue this if I get enough reviews that make me want to continue. So please write me a review and tell me what you think to encourage me to keep writing this story. Enjoy!!

**Chapter One : I remember**

**Prolouge**

_The rain was pounding down on the Earth hardly last night, like sharp spheres piercing through the core of my very heart. My doorbell sounded like a wind chime through-out my house as my father shouted from down stairs.  
"Nikki, one of your friends are here to see you. Make if fast, we shall be leaving soon." I moped towards the staircase, slowly stepping on each memorable step making light clunks upon the floor. We were moving and I couldn't bare to tell my friends, for I would miss them to much. I couldn't bare for them to see me cry, the strong, sarcastic Nikki crying...I did not want to leave like that. I reached the door way as the dark gloomy skied showed view, the rain sounding heavier with each step. On my front patio stood a soaked Jude, hands on his knees breathing heavily in and out. He looked at me with huge, wet, puppy dog eyes. _

_"Its not true, is it Nikki?" He sighed, tugging on his hat that he always wore. I wiped a strand of purple hair from out of my eyes, trying to focus on him._

_"What are you talking about Jude? Would you like to come in? Its raining like hell out here." I took a step to the right to grant him access into my house but he just stared at me, speechless._

_"No-- Nikki! I asked you a question. Is. It. True?" He emphasized as I continued to play dumb, looking everywhere else but his eyes. His eyes seemed to send me on a long horrid guilt trip. "Are you moving Nikki?" Suddenly the moving van veered into my driveway waving to me, I could not lie now. "Why didn't you tell me, us?" I tapped my foot nervously, biting at my lower lip fridgidly. _

_"Look, Jude..." I looked into his eyes, trying to hold in the watery tears about to storm out of my eyes. "I have to move my dad got this really big important business job that he can't refuse. I will still keep in touch with you guys and--" _

_"Nikki! You can't go! What will happen to our group?" He sighed staring at his sneakers. _

_"You will all still be together and I bet it would be more fun without me anyway, you know no more sarcastic---" He cut me off again staring at me intensely.  
"You seriously think it would be better without YOU?" He grabbed my arm staring dead at me. "It wouldn't be better with out you! Not at all!" The rain began to pour even more, as if God took a heavy bucket full of water and poured it on down. Right on my house. My father came behind me before I could respond to Jude's question.  
"Come now, Nikki. We have to head up to the new house, farther up North." I sighed as Jude let go of me, his expression seemed to widen in horror at the words 'more up North.' My dad pulled me towards the car as Jude followed behind, dumbstruck. The black chevy car stood there awaiting us, to drive a long distance away from what I always thought of as home. My dad walked around the side of the car, putting the key in the ignition. I turned around towards Jude before opening the car door. I did something I did not do often, I reached out, giving a hug to Jude. A signifgance of good-bye. _

_"Don't leave.." He muttered lowly as I sighed against his shoulder, pushing away from his embrace.  
"Sorry," I managed to muffle holding in my tears. "I need to go now, tell everyone Ill miss them." Jude opened the car door for me as I stepped a foot inside, plopping down on the vinyl seat. I looked up at him one last time when the unexpected happened. He bended down towards my face, softly placing his lips against mine. My dad made a coughing sound as Jude pulled away from my lips. _

_"Bye dude." He sighed again shutting the door that edged a forced wall between us. My heart was pounding fiercly against my chest as my car began to move. I smudged my face on the glass window staring out at Jude. I did not want to leave, my heart felt connected to Jude now, more than it ever had been. Sure, I had a small crush on him before but now that my feelings were bounced back at me by him, it was a whole new level of profound love. I felt the tears pour out sourly as I placed my hands of my eyes. Jude, I will find a way back to you. I swear it._

**Jude's P.O.V**

I skated through the mall as fast as I could, sipping on a cola along the way. I could see my friends come into view, Wyatt, Jen, Caitlin, and Jonesy sitting and talking like usual beside that huge lemon.

"Whats up dudes?" I spoke loudly jumping off my skateboard, accidently letting it continue rolling, hitting Caitlin in the leg.  
"OW! I have a DATE tonight JUDE! I don't need any brusies on my leg!" She cried as I picked my skateboard up lazily.  
"Sorry.." I landed on a black chair that was open next to Wyatt as Jonesy looked deadly at his black cellphone.

"I can't believe Nikki's gone." He broke the silence as Jen pushed her orangey hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. It feels kind of dead without all the sarcastic commentry." She added as Caitlin took her lemon hat off, setting it aside on the counter.  
"Its been a three months now Jonesy, you should be over her by now." She talked in a high pitch giggle. "But I do miss her."

"He should get over her anyway, Jude kissed her!" Wyatt stuck up a hand for a high-five, I lightly returned it. Feeling a bit guilty that I had done that, knowing Jonesy had liked her.

"Yeah, but shes, I don't know." He stood up frustrated. "She doesn't even call us much."

"I know! Its like we are dead or something!" Caitlin chimed in.

"Maybe shes busy, you know adjusting to new lifestyle?" Jen counteracted.

"You know what we should do? We should go up and visit her sometime." Wyatt replied as everyone stared at him dully. None of us had our drivers liscense yet so how would we get up there? If I had the money to take the train I would have by now. I even thought about skateboarding the whole way up there, but thats just crazy man. Caitlin seemed to read my thoughts as she hopped over the counter to join us at the table.

"Well, I can ask my new boyfriend to drive us! Hes nineteen!" She squeeled.  
"Isn't that a bit too old?" Jen commented as Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Live a little Jen!" She responded as customers began to line up. She spun on her heal as people began to demand their drinks. "Oh, sorry!"

"I guess then its settled. If Caitlin is able to get her new boo to drive us up there then we can see Nikki." Wyatt assumed, crossing his arms as Jonesy looked a bit hopeful.

"That would be sweet." Jonsey replied looking at me for a split second. "If this works out Jude, Im not just going to sit back and let you get to her lips again. Against you and me, bro." I nodded my head feeling a bit akward, I didn't want to fight with Jonsey for Nikki. But, I just could not let her go. I took my skateboard and skated off into the mall, I needed some time to think, with this new information in my head. Even though three months has passed and I heard from Nikki only twice, my heart still felt like it was with her. I still felt the impulse to just kiss her again. I wanted to see her, to tell her I love her. But now that Jonsey is going to be compeiting with me, I don't know what to expect...or even if Nikki has someone else already...

**Nikki's P.O.V**

I can't believe I have to wear these skanky uniforms to high school! I threw my uniform off as I landed on my bed lifelessly. School sucks. A tap then began to rapidly slam on my door as there stood Ricky. My new friend from the new school year. He had red dyed hair, with snake bites in his lower lip, a nose stud, and the most green lily pad eyes I had ever seen. Sometimes just looking at him my heart would take off as if it was in a Nascar race. When my heart did this, it began to be aware of itself and die out, making my stomach churn as if I needed to puke. It made me feel guilty because in my heart was indeed Jude. I haven't called any of my friends much because I did not want them to be all sad everyday since I wasn't there. I wanted them to move on, especially Jude. He did deserve alot better than me. Ricky walked into my dark purple room sitting at the edge of my bed.

"How do you like it here at Kenesway so far?"

"Its alright, a bit too skanky." I muffled through my bed, pointing at the skank of a uniform they had me wear. He let a laugh out as I rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing tonight?" I looked at him from my side vision and turned my gaze back at the ceiling.

"This. Isn't it fun?" He laughed again at my witty comment.

"Your so sarcastic." He smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth. I stared at him for a moment, then again staring at the ceiling.

"Is that a problem?"  
"No, actually I like it." He rolled ontop of me staring into my purple eyes. I pushed him off of me staring at him.

"What are you DOING?" My mind was in a cloud, shuddering about what was going through his head.

"Oh, sorry Nikki..." He solemly replied pushing his bright red hair back.

"Maybe you should leave!" I remarked opening my bedroom door and pointing out. His eyes drooped downward as a frown formed on his face. "LOOK Im not MAD at you, alright? I just need some time to think!" He nodded slowly as he dragged on towards the door.

"Sorry." Me mouthed again before I closed the door on him. "I wasn't thinking." The door slammed shut with a click as I flopped back on my bed in a tired heap. Oh, what to do Jude? If only I could see you again. I got up from my humble heap and extended an arm from underneath my purple bed revealing a photo album from back at my old home. Pictures of Jen, Caitlin, and I at the movies huddled together. A picture of Jonsey and I sitting at the table by _The Squeeze. _Wyatt and I eating some tacos and my personal favorite....Me and Jude...he has his arm around me, with his skateboard in his other hand. There I stood with a smile plastered on my face, if only I could go back to those times...Now there was a new guy in my life...Ricky. He seems to be making it clear that he likes me, but do I like him back? My head is spinning with questions, with images of Jude. What am I to do?

**[.End of Chapter One.]**


	2. Chapter 2: We Belong Together

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, thanks for the Reviews. I wrote the second chapter, its a bit longer than the first. I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to send me reviews so I know that people are reading so I can write more of this story. Thankyou!!

**Chapter 2: We belong together**

**Jude's P.O.V**

Three days had passed from our last discussion about Nikki, my world even seems to be more dead now. People see me as a "skateboard punk" who doesn't seem to have a mind of his own, or even one at all for that matter. Although, I am very deep minded when it comes down to it. If people had ever took the chance to reach deep into my soul, they would find out who I really am. Just as Nikki had done, which made me slowly fall in love with her. That purple shiny hair of hers, those contridicting eyes, her beautiful smile that dazzled me whenever she would laugh, and the very soul in this world that saw right through my "skateboard punk" exterior, getting to know the real me. I would travel to the depths of hell for her, just to be with her. To hold her once again, where her slender body fit perfectly against mine like a puzzle piece. She was a missing piece, that needed to be reconnected back to my heart and soul again. Not wanting to go to the mall, our usual hangout, I headed towards the skate park at the end of town. Skating off my emotions the best that I could. How could this all be done when that very girl still taunts my mind? My cellphone sang from my baggy jean pants, as the song _Failing Flailing _by _Streetlight Manifesto_ greeted me with Caitlins number. I clumsly clicked the phone answer letting out a deep sigh.

"Sup?"

"Jude?" Her high-pitched voice chimed  
"Well, who else would this be this is my phone, man." She giggled happily.

"I got some news for you! My new boyfriend, Mikey if he would drive us up to Nikki's. He said he would be glad to since his sister lives up there!" She paused to throw in a fit of laughter. "While we are visiting Nikki, he will be with his sister! How great is that!" I grew speechless, there was actually a chance that I would see Nikki again? She laughed at the sound of my silence.

"When are we-" She cut me off with the answer before I even finished my question.

"Saturday. Todays Thursday, so you can wait three days can't you Jude?" She teased. "Oh! Mikey is calling, talk to ya later!" The line went dead as I stuffed my black cellphone back into my baggy jean pocket. My pace picked up a bit as I zoomed through-out the sidewalk, almost crashing into...JEN?! I fell to the floor with her underneath me, staring up at me angerily.  
"JUDE GET OFF ME!" She screeched as I quickly got up, collecting my skateboard in hand.  
"Sorry dude, I was in a daze."

"About Nikki?" She sighed putting her orange hair back in place to rest upon her shoulders.

"I guess." Was all I had to say as she tapped her foot fiercly against the pavement. Her cheeks reddened slightly, her eyes crystal-like. "Woah, I didn't hurt you when I crashed into ya did I?" She shook her head as she ran off past me.

"Its nothing, Jude. Just forget about it." Jen squeeled as she disappeared out of sight. Did I do something? Girls, they are so complex. One species I definatly do not understand.

**Nikki's P.O.V**

The snow began to fall silently to the ground, melting from the slightest touch of the pavement. I had my purple stringy hair pulled back into a small high ponytail, standing infront of my window with black and dark pink reindeer pajamas. Yes, I know. I would never wear something like this. My dad bought it for me and said since holidays are coming up soon I should wear them. So I did. They are pretty comfortable though, ugh! I sound like Caitlin. I took my index finger and began doodling on the foggy glass. I drew a heart with a 'J' in the center, seeing how stupid I was acting I quickly erased the doodle away. I could not think about Jude, I had a boyfriend now. Ever since that day where Ricky had rolled ontop of me, staring down at me with placid eyes, clearly showing that he had such amorous feelings for me, I had alot to think about. First I thought of Jude. The boy that meant ever so much to me. The way his blonde hair always stayed in its place, the way his smile glistened when he would make such funny jokes, and the way I saw right through him, seeing the deep, sensible guy he really is. He made me love him. No, I was IN LOVE with him. But, Jude deserved a whole let better than I. I lived so far away and I didn't want him to linger over me in a long distance relationship. So, with the small amount of phone calls I hoped he would give up on me and reach out for someone else. In order to let him go I had to force myself to love Ricky. I did not want to be hung up over Jude to the point where I would not let him move on with his life. It was simply not right. I turned away from the window leaning my back up against the wall. When I let a blood-curtling scream spring out from my throat.

"RICKY!" I clasped a hand to my chest, letting my breathing pace its way back to normal. "YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KNOCK AND MY DAD NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO TELL ME WHEN PEOPLE COME OVER!"

"Sorry, pumpkin!" He shouted from downstairs, I rolled my eyes as Ricky stared at me.  
"You look pretty damn good." He remarked, a smile on his face as he propped himself up on the wall with his elbow right next to me.

"Oh sure, me in pajamas with little pink reindeer on them HOW SEXY!" I sarcasticly sprung back he let a laugh escape his pink lips.

"Anything looks sexy on you." I rolled my eyes again, he sort of sounded like my best friend Jonsey. Without warning, he suddenly pulled me into his chest by my hips. He stared down a me through his red hair, smiling tenderly. "Lets call this an early Christmas present." He mused as his face inched closer to mine, when the goal was reached our lips came into contact, his warm, slender lips fitting to mine. Images of Jude shot through my mind as I tried to push it to the back of my head. No, I want this. I want Ricky. Not Jude. I tried so hard to convince myself this that my stomach ached. He pulled away from me and stared down into my violet eyes. "Nikki, something wrong? You look sick! Did I move too fast?!" He panicly questioned. I shook my head as I stepped away from him a bit staring out my window.

"No, just hoping that the snow will stick."

"I hope you will stick with me." He responded as he grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine like shoe laces.

"I hope you will stop being cheesy."

"Oh, hush you know you like it." I looked up at the ceiling as my stomach began to twist and churn in positions I never though possible.

"I guess. Although I could do alot better..." I smirked, thinking of Jude.

"Oh! I get it! !" He held me closer as he stared out at the white cotton swiftly falling. "I hope this moment will last forever."  
"Then get a Kodak camera." I chuckled as my stomach seemed to be punching me out with every word I said.

"Thats a good idea..." He smiled. "But I guess my camera phone will do, SMILE!" A flash from his phone shot out as my eyes blinked.

"Ow...." He began to laugh histericly at the photo he had taken. My face was all scrunched in as if I was scrutinizing someone. My lips jutted out as if I had the sourest of all candies in my mouth.

"I'm keeping that one."  
"Not until I get my hands on it!" I beamed reaching for his phone. His face bent down to mine again, pecking me on the lips.

"Not as long as Im around!" I sighed at his words, Jude. I do love you. I miss you. If only this was you with me now. My stomach would have the butterfly effect, not the 'Im going to kill you' effect.

**Jude's P.O.V**

Snow began to trickle down on my face as I stared up at the gray gloomy sky that carried it. Guess I can't ride my skateboard now, bummer. I picked my skateboard up and cradled it in my arms. My mind wandered to Nikki yet again, just as it had been doing all day.

_"Hey Jude." Nikki elbowed me in the arm as we sat ontop of the castle slide at the park. "Do you like the snow."_

_"Hmm, I don't know. It kind of seperates me from my board you know?" I sighed petting my skateboard, she rolled her eyes at me then gave a little chuckle._

_"I love the snow, it means the new year will be coming up." She kicked her legs off the edge of the slide, jumping down onto the wet foamy ground that they always had around the slides in the park. _

_"Why do you look forward to a new year? It will just be the same as this year." I shrugged at her as she narrowed her eyes at me as if the answer was so obvious._

_"Well we grow and we learn every year don't we? Then theres always new risks to take, new moves to make, new loves at stake." She talked smugly as I hopped down off the slide to stand beside her. "You never know which of the three you will really get." Her face was so close to mine my heart was racing. "Like new loves..." Her eyes closed and came toward me. My stomach churned with each inch closer her face has gotten. She then pulled away and laughed. "Oh, you wish man!" She winked and skipped away. Hell yes, I did. _

Snow was Nikki's favorite and one of the best memories I had ever had with her. My phone wailed off again, I looked at the I.D. number, Caitlin yet again.

"Jude!" She sang politely.  
"Yeah, whats up Caitlin?"

"Can you get over to Wyatt's house? We are going to talk about our little trip idea to Nikkis!" Nikki..

"Sure." I shut my phone so fast it felt like I got whiplash. Not caring that the ground was wet, I threw my skateboard on the ground and skated off West in the direction of Wyatt's home. With ever push off the skateboard I made, it made me closer and closer to getting my purple haired angel that I have come to love. I could not wait to see her face again, to hear her smooth textured voice, to listen to her witty yet funny comments once again. I love her, more than I love my skateboard. Now thats a whole hell of alot. My mind began to slip off into its fantasy world again as I reached Wyatt's house...

_"Its funny how wise you really are Jude." Nikki smiled as we hung out at my house playing Halo 2 in my room. She ran me over with the huge tank car and I died.  
"Oh, thats a total cheat! And why do you say that? Cause I seem so dumb, man?" I sighed deeply as she pumped her fist in the air, a sign of victory. _

_"No. I can really relate to you. I think you are the closest friend I have out of the group. I always feel so comfortable around you, you know what I mean?" _

_"Yeah, cause I feel comfortable around you too. Even though your a girl." I laughed as she slapped the back of my head. "Ouch." _

_"Idiot." She smiled as she leaned her head against my shoulder, fitting together perfectly. I hesitated slighty, then laied my head on the top of hers. We sat like that for an hour, staring at my television and playing Halo. Every gut inside of my body screemed for me to kiss her, but I was too nervous and did not do it. When she left, I felt regretful that I haven't. But my emotions for Nikki only grew stronger..._

"Where is he going?" I heard a girly voice shout.  
"Jude! Yo! My house is right here!" I shook my head and woke up out of my fantasy world as I side glanced my friends who were falling behind me. I noticed I was still skateboarding forward. Oh, oops. I turned around on the skateboard and headed for Wyatts house again.  
"Sorry, dudes. My head has kind of been in lala land." They all shook their heads. I saw Jen stand there staring at me palely as she followed Wyatt into the house along with the others. I followed suit, scooping my skateboard up in my hands when a loud honking went off from behind me. I jumped a bit as Caitlin pushed me out of the way squeeling.

"Mikey!" She sang as a yellow hummer parked in Wyatt's driveway. Eck, how could any dude drive a yellow hummer? I looked at the others faces as they stared at the huge yellow bee-hive car too. I guess they thought the same thing, but I wasn't going to say anything to this dude because I was just greatful that he was going to be the cause that will hook me and Nikki back together again. A man stepped out of his car, tall and slender. Of course you can tell he was older then us. His hair was a shaggy black resting on the top of his tan head. He wore a yellow muscle shirt and baggy jean pants. My eyebrow rose, I guess he really likes the color yellow. Caitlin jumped up and down happily, tugging on his arm as she dragged him towards us.

"This is Mikey, my boyfriend who is going to escort us to Nikki's!" She gleamed, her eyes lit up like a billion christmas lights.

"Hey." Everyone spoke in unison as we walked inside Wyatts house, taking a seat on his jean sofas that was arched against the wall in his living room.  
"So how is this going about, are we going to tell Nikki?" Jonsey asked as he crossed his legs out on the couch comfortably.

"Nope, its going to be a S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E!" Caitlin emphasized. "I'm sure she will be SOOO happy to see us!" She clapped her hands together merrily. Jen rolled her eyes as she twirled an orange curl around her thumb, biting on her lower lip slightly.

"It should only take us 2 hours and a half to get there." Mikey replied, brushing back his jet black hair with his thin fingers.

"Mhmmm..." Wyatt replied, uncomfortable because of a new person. He rested quietly against the edge of his couch. I sat on the floor, pondering what they were up too.

"So are we telling her father? So that he can get Nikki out of the house?" Jen suggested as Caitlin began chewing on her tounge in thought.

"Thats a great idea! Hehee!" She grabbed her pink cellphone from her denim skirt pocket, she must be crazy to wear a skirt when its like 50 degrees outside. She dialed a number and waited eagerly.

"Hello? Yes. We are planning to visit Nikki this Saturday. Yeah, we want to surprise her so can you get her to do something that day? Noon-ish. Yes. Okay! Thankyou! Bye!" She closed her phone and nodded. "Everythings set!" A smile stretched across my face as everyone stared at me.  
"We can tell your happy there Jude."

"You think?"

**.[End of Chapter 2].**


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, heres the update to the next chapter "Romeo and Juliet" this is from Nikki's point of view only. I'm most likely going to keep it in her point of view for a few chapters than maybe and I repeat MAYBE may switch to Jude's point of view for a certain amount of chapters. Or I just might keep it in Nikki's P.O.V from now on. Well heres a nice long chapter for you guys to read, I really hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews! Reviews make me smile! :D!

**Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet**

My dad urged me out of my house with such force, I wondered what was up. Maybe he had a date that wanted to come over or something. Whatever, I guess I could use some time out of the house anyway. I walked down the pathway that was full of ice as carefully as I could, but of course, I wasn't good with ice. I slipped, trying to regain my balance so I wouldn't topple on my ass but before I could Ricky stood there helping me up.  
"You wouldn't live without me." He smirked as he scooped me up in his arms, carring me over to the car.

"You know I can walk, I'm not that much of a clutz." I hissed as he opened up his car door swiftly.

"Ah, but it doesn't mean I don't like carrying you." He smiled playfully, tucking me away in the car seat as if I was a barbie doll. I let out a sigh and crossed my arms as he slammed the door shut. Shrugging into his seat as he jingled his keys in hand. "Where we headed ?" I looked out to the sky for a few seconds then down at the car floor.

"I don't know." He started the car up letting it warm up as the hot breeze blew across my red cheeks.  
"Want to go to a movie?" I rolled my eyes.  
"How original."

"You were original, you used to hang out in a mall everyday!" He placed his hand over his mouth in a yawning movement as I slid down in my seat.

"Shut up." He looked at me then shrugged as his eyes seemed to be at a distance thinking about where to go. The car slowly began to move out of my driveway and hit the smooth, salted, pavement of the street. "Where are we going?" He didn't answer. I let out another deep sigh as I stared out the car window, watching the buildings go by. Letting my mind wander as it pleased.

_"Yo Nikki, whats wrong?" Jude asked softly as I cried like a baby in the bleachers of our highschool. _

_"I broke up with Jonsey." A small smile seemed to go on his face but then dissappeared quickly. _

_"Why what did he do? Do I need to hit him?" He punched his fist to his palm as he let a little small form on my face._

_"No, I just love someone else. Someone.." I stared at him for a moment, seeing if he would catch on as I bit my bottom lip._

_"Whos that?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side, letting his blonde hair form to his face. He sat by my side as I was about to answer his question.  
"Yo-" The lights in our school suddenly clicked off, we were the only ones in the gym and all you heard were screaming girls outside in the hallways.  
"I'm claustaphobic!" One screeched in the hallway.  
"Someone TOUCHED me!"  
"I can't see!" Everyone began to cry. I felt somewhat claustaphobic, the dark seemed to twirl around my throat and I began to panic. _

_"Jude?" I bursted out, pushing my hands out into empty space as he clicked his cellphone light on. I then noticed my cold pale hand was laying atop of his. He stared at me for a moment and my cheeks turned pink._

_"Are you alright, Nikki?" He smiled as I simply nodded back. _

_"A bit claustaphobic." As his cellphone light fizzled out I felt the darkness consuming me again. "Jude?"  
"Damn, my cellphone battery drained." I felt his hand touch my arm, sending shivers down my spine. But I was already shaking, I felt like I couldn't breathe._

_"Nikki, are you okay? Your shaking! I didn't think you were scared of the dark dude." He remarked holding my arm softly._

_"I'm not I just feel like I'm closed in." He grabbed me and pulled me to his chest, his arms tightened around my waiste as I lay there limp like a ragdoll listening to his heart beat. I was so glad the lights were off for my cheeks were burning with red heat and my heart was beating so fastly like a humming birds wings. We laied like that until the lights came back on in our school. Even when the lights were on we stayed locked like that, not wanting to let go of one another. The bell rang and we were to be going home so ungratefully we had to let go. We both awkwardly smiled at one another.  
"Thanks Jude..." _

_"No prob bro, your my friend too." _

The car stopped suddenly as I snapped out of my day dreaming. Ricky stared at me listlessly, as if in deep thought about something. He unclicked his seat belt and leaned over towards me. Taking my face in the palms of his freezing hands, I shuddered at the touch as his face slowly began to reach mine. His soft tender lips kissed me passionatly on the lips, his tounge trying to enter my mouth. I pushed him away as I looked at him with curiosity.  
"So where have you taken me?" I asked as I played off as if nothing happened. He rubbed the back of his neck and opened his car door, running his fingers through his wavy hair. He stomped away angerily through the white piles of snow. I had upset him by pushing him away, feeling guilty I clicked the door open and ran after him. "Ricky!" I shouted as he ignored me and kept on walking. "Ricky!" I was inches behind him as I ran faster, I jumped on his back, thinking he had enough stregnth to hold us up, but instead he landed to the ground with a heavy thud. "Oh my g- I'm sorry are you alright?" I got up off of him as he picked himself up gently, wiping off the snow that crevised in his jacket.

"Nikki." He stated not turning around to look at me. "Is there something wrong? Something your keeping from me?"  
"No, why do you think that?"

"Because everytime I kiss you you always push me away." I sighed as I pulled my hood over my head, it was beginning to snow again.

"I'm sorry, I really am you just hit me by surprise each time you do it and I go into a shock." I lied the best I could as he examined me.

"So I must tell you each time I'm about to kiss you?" I kicked the snow on the ground infront of me, not the best lie I could have thought up. The only way to get myself out of this is to... I walked over to him, stood on my tippy toes, dragged his face down to mine and planted a gentle kiss upon his lips. As I pulled away with a smile, I brushed some snow off the ground and hid it behind me.

"See I like to kiss you." I smiled as big as I could, how fake was this, this relationship. My feelings for him were weak, just friends. But I needed to move on, I needed to forget about Jude. But how could I whenever I kiss Ricky? Whenever I do this I always think of Judes lips, Rickys lips were smooth and fierce, while Jude's lips were smooth and passionate. So many things swamped around in my head as I just got my mind off of him.

"I guess you-" I threw the snow in my hand as it grabbed ahold of Ricky on the right side of his head. I giggled at his shocked face as he wiped away the crystal white snow. He smirked widley. "Oh, I see your game Nikki. A snowball war it is!" In a fast motion he picked up snow from the ground and threw it softly at my stomach. "Just no picking up the yellow snow!" We ran around like that for a while, picking up snow, hiding behind trees and aiming at one another. Just as if we were little kids again. It felt good to let myself go abit, to make myself a little more care-free then self-reserved. We collapsed to the ground like heavey cement block staring up at the sky exhaustedly. I then began to wave my arms and legs back and forth, he stared at me like I was a mad man.

"What never heard of snow angels?" I puffed as I removed a piece of purple hair out of my face, getting up from off the icy ground to view my angel. "A little bit to lopsided but I guess it will do." He got up by my side in seconds as he stared at me, putting an index finger underneath my chin.  
"The only angel I see here is you." I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment, but smiled anyway as he pecked a quick, warm kiss to my lips. "Damn your lips are frozen solid. Want to head for some coffee?"

"Sure." Coffee sounded good right now. We headed back to his car as he held the door open for me to get in. I smiled politely, getting in his car. Mind going off again as the word 'coffee' sprung through my mind. Again, it made me think of Jude.

_"Have you ever tried some coffee Nikki?" He questioned curiously staring at me. We were alone since Jonsey and Jen had to head home. Caitlin was bawling over how another guy had dumped her and Wyatt offered to take her home. It was freezing outside just like any other December day. I paused thinking about it for a moment._

_"Wow, I guess I never had." His eyes exploded.  
"Man! You have never lived!" He grabbed me by the wrist as we walked up towards the Corner Coffee Spot on Ridgeway Avenue. The bell went off as we walked in through the brown wooden door. The scent of grinded coffee reached my nostrils, greeting me with a rather pleasing sense. "Go sit down my treat!" _

_"Are you sure?" I questioned patting my pocket seeing if I had any money left from work. I sighed when I failed to find even one jingle of change. _

_"No problema. I'm going to get you my favorite. He went up to the counter as a girl with long reddish hair stood there, eyeing Jude with pleasure. I wanted to shout at her, what did she think Jude? A prime rib dinner? Her lips puckered out a bit, full of crimson red lip stick. Her green eyes batting slowly as he began to talk to her slightly as she prepared our coffees. Suddenly, the girl pointed her finger at me as Jude shook his head. Why the hell was she pointing at me, stupid, freaking whore. I puffed warm air from out my mouth as Jude still began talking with her as she placed our coffees infront of him on the wooden counter. It made me jealous. Over the moon jealous. I wanted him all for myself right now, for I was finally alone with him after a good while. He nodded towards her as he picked up the two coffee cups and headed over towards me. Placing a huge white coffe cup with white whip cream and chocolate sprinkles on top._

_"Why was that girl pointing at me?" I tapped my finger eagerly on the table top, staring at the white cup._

_"Oh, she was asking if you were my girlfriend. I told her no. Then she started trying to ask me out. Shes annoying. Everytime I come in here she eyes me like I'm something to eat, man. So I turned around and told her I'd probably would ask you out." My heart began to beat fast in high hopes. "Just to you know, get her off my back. I hope thats okay Nikki." My heart beat slowed as if it had gone dead, all happiness washed off my face. I tried to fakely show get my happiness back.  
"Oh, sure. No problem. Anywho...uhh...what type of coffee is this?" I pointed down to the white cup as he smiled, taking a sip of his, wiping away the white cream on his top lip. _

_"Cappuccino, with some whip creame, and of course the gourmet chocolate sprinkles!" I laughed as I picked the cup up, taking a sip. After that one sip I was addicted to cappuccions and Jude began to take me to this corner coffeee shop every Friday. It made me happy, it also made us closer. _

The cars jerk snapped me out of my thinking process again as Ricky's car door slammed shut. He opened up the car door for me as he held his hand out.

"This way to the coffee shop, madam." He winked as I took his hand as he led me into the Starbucks, the coffee scent smashing into my face.  
"Are you sure you want to take me here? The coffee is pretty expensive."  
"But SO worth it!" He chimed happily, he led me to a table and ordered me to sit down. "Ill get your coffee for you. What would you like." I thought about it for only a split second.

"A cappuccino, whip cream, and of course chocolate sprinkles!" He stared at me oddly for a second then smiled.

"Hmmm, I should try that." He walked quietly over to the counter as I stared out the huge windows. The snow was piling up to about one foot now. Amazing. I took out my cellphone and shuffled through my "Drafts" box, there was a text message for Jude in there simply worded. "I love you." But I had never sent it. I clicked my phone close, shoving it back into my pocket. Must get my mind over that damn Jude! What has this boy done to me? When he kissed me did he bewitch me? Am I under some type of spell? No, it simply is...that I love Jude. No! It can't be. I won't let it happen. I won't let Jude be upset with a long distance relationship with me, I couldn't. He deserved so much better, than little ol' sarcastic me. Ricky shuffled back to the table with two cappuccinos in hand, plopping one down infront of me. "Drink up." He took a sip of his and half shrugged. "Not the best coffee I ever tasted!"

"Well, its the best coffee I ever tasted." I giggled to myself as he stared at me blankly.  
"Whats so funny?"  
"Oh, nothing!" I squeeled as Ricky's cellphone went off, beeping annoyingly. "You should download a song onto your phone, instead of that annoying beeping crap!"

"I should." He replied as he clicked the phone open, tracing his eyes along words. "I should also, be taking you home soon."

"So quick? Why?"

"Hey, Nikki. Look at the time on your cellphone." He pointed as I grabbed it from out of my pants.

"Holy shit! Seven thirty already!" We last left my house at 2:30. He nodded.  
"Time flies when your having a good time."

"I guess so." We drank up our cappuccinos as fast as I could and he took me home in his car in a hurry, as if something was going on that I did not know about.

The car pulled into my house as he grabbed my hand eagerly heading towards the front door.

"Okay, whats going on?" I finally blurted out. I knew he knew something I didn't. He smiled as he reached for my door knob. "Look and see for yourself." As the door slowly opened a mask of figures stood in my living room.  
"Nikki!" People squeeled, so familular voices... as I stepped into my house, taking slow steps as the light shot on in my living room.

"SURPRISE!" There stood my friends, Wyatt, Caitlin, Jen, Jonsey, and.....Jude. Our eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, our mouths slightly dropping open with shock. I could feel it in the air, we both wanted nothing more than to run into each others arms and stay like that for what could be hours, but we didn't move. Just stood there in a surpised gaze. Caitlin and Jen looked between the both of us giggling. Their giggles snapped me out of my frozen stage as I heard Caitlin whisper something to Jonsey which sounded like "Tough luck Jonsey." I ran over to Jen first, giving her a hug.  
"Its so great to see you!" She smiled. "Everything been such a bore without you!" I let go of her with a smile.  
"Same I miss you kid."

"Learn to call." She shook her cellphone infront of my face as I rubbed the back of my neck in a nervous movement.  
"Yeah...sorry. Will do." I then moved on to Caitlin giving her a hug.  
"Nikki, Nikki, Nikki!" She squeeled in my ear. "I can't believe we are all together again. Just like good times!"  
"Good times." I nodded moving onto Jonsey, he smiled intently giving me a little punch on the shoulder.  
"You know you missed hottie Jonsey." He commented as I rolled my eyes.  
"Let yourself think what you want ." I hugged him anyway, moving onto Wyatt.

"Nikki, we miss you so much! You definatly have to come back down sometime." I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Of course!" Then, saving the best for last, with my heart fluttering against my chest. Jude.

"Man, I missed you so much Nikki, I can hardly believe I'm standing here with you now." A huge smile spread across my face. Caitlin and Jen squeeled again as I ignored them. I gave Jude a soft embrace as Jonsey seemed to eye him with a sigh.

"Fine Jude, all yours." He spoke, my eyebrow lifted up. Huh? He just smiled at him and Jonsey smiled back. Woah, I was missing something major here. I let go of Jude even though I really didn't want to. Ricky walked into the room, crap. I forgot all about him. Shock crossed everyones face as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ill check you later Nikki, have fun with your friends." He solute-waved to them as they slowly smiled, gasping a bit. Jude's face seemed to fall and so did Jen and Caitlins. Along with mine, why in the world did Ricky have to kiss me? Why? I finally get to see Jude and this is how it ends up, No! No! No! I wanted to stamp around the room and throw a hissy fit, but I fixed my structure as my dad walked into the room.

"Nikki, Your friends are staying over for a few days. Todays Saturday, they will be leaving on Tuesday. Got it? The girls in your room, the boys in the guest room."

"Okay dad." I replied, shooing him out of the room with my hands.  
"EeEeEeee! Sleepover party!" Caitlin shrieked. I let out a sigh. Wasn't the worse thing in the world, I was now reunited with my friends.

"Now is that guy your boyfriend?" Jonsey asked, curiosity filling his tone.

"Y-yeah." I hesitated. Jude sat down on the couch in a clumsy heap, unsatisfied with my answer. My eyes dropped to the floor.

"No way! Not bad looking..." Caitlin examined from memory but then saw Jude's distraught face. "Uhh change of subject!" She clasped her hands together but then pointed at me. "Details later!" She whispered. Jen nodded in agreement as I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Whatever."

We spent the night talking about the new stuff we have encountered during our highschool year. What new jobs was found and lost at the mall. How many break-ups Caitlin had in the last few months and how Jude almost broke his arm when falling off his skateboard on a tricky ramp at the skateboard park. Before I knew it everyone looked exhausted and had purple circles underneath their eyes.  
"Maybe its time to start heading upstairs, to go to bed." I suggessted as everyone nodded. Caitlin and Jen linked arms with me tightly as if I was going to walk out of their sight.  
"Yes. Girl time!" Caitlin chimed eagerly, dragging me up the stairs with the help of Jen. The boys lazily got up and headed towards the guest room. I was guessing my dad already saw them to their rooms with their things. They threw me on my bed as they went through their duffle bags of clothing. Caitlin pulled out her pink cherry pajamas and Jen pulled out her white pajams full of pastel colored stars. They slipped their pajamas on as I rumaged through my pajama draw to pull out a pair of black pajamas with multi-colored skull heads. I landed back on my bed.  
"Okay goodnight." I shrieked turning the lamp off next to my bed as Caitlin raced over keeping the light on.  
"Nope, girl time!"

"But its like one o'clock in the morning, Caitlin." I complained as Jen shot me her evil glare.  
"Girl time." She wagged her finger. "We came all this way to see you Nikki."  
"I know." I groaned as I sat back up on my bed, crossing my legs pretzel style.

"So whats the scoop on this Ricky guy?" Jen finally questioned me as I smacked my hand to my head.  
"Its going to seem really stupid."  
"Well, tell us!" Caitlin screeched, letting all her anticipation out.

"Well, Ricky...well he is a friend a mine I met when I first moved here. He toured me around the highschool and after that we got really close. But in a... friendship way. I have no feelings for him once so ever."

"Then why are you dating him?" Jen asked curiously, not seeing the pieces of the puzzle click yet.  
"Well, when I moved away, well before anyway...Jude uhm kissed me."  
"Ohh! We know that already. Jude told Jonsey and of course Jonsey told us." Jen pointed her and Caitlin with a smile.

"Yeah, well I always had a huge crush on Jude." I admitted as they awed and giggled at the same time. My friends were goobers.

"Do you still like Jude?" Caitlin remarked.  
"Yes. I think I may be even IN LOVE with Jude." I blushed looking at the floor, the squeeled even more now. "The only reason why I started dating Ricky was because...well. I live so far away now and heartbreaks always come with long distance relationships and I just...just didn't want to put Jude through all that. Plus, I believe, he deserves much better than me."

"Oh, Nikki!" Caitlin sighed sadly.  
"Nikki, never say that. You are good enough for Jude. Jude always thinks about you I have a feeling he may be in love with you too." Jen responded as my heart began to pick up the pace at the words 'he may be in love with you too.'

"Plus, if you really care alot about each other you guys could make it! In the next year we will be able to drive! Jude and you can always drive back and forth to see each other. Everything always has a way of working!" Caitlin smiled. My heart had the faintest of hope.

"Well, can we please talk about this some more tomorrow? I'm exhausted!" I yawned as I collapsed on my bed, letting the softness of the mattress take me into sleep mode.

"Yeah, sure." Jen replied getting on the blown up mattress with Caitlin.

"Night, night!" Caitlin sang as they were quiet after two minutes, they must of been exhuasted themseleves. I turned the lamp off and quietly went to sleep.

I woke up an hour lately, mouth dry. Ugh, I was so tired, why did my body have to wake me up so damn early? I tiptoed around the girls as I headed downstairs for a cup of milk to drink, when I saw a blue-ish light coming from the living room. As I slowly peeked my head around the corner Jude sat on the couch, when he heard movement he turned around to stare at me.

"Nikki?" He asked sleepily as I nodded, I walked into the living room staring at him sheepishly. Our eyes locked never let each others faces out of our sight. I was reunited with my Romeo.

**.[End of Chapter 3].**


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked Game

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Heres a nice little treat for ya! Heres the fourth chapter I hope you enjoy it! Have a happy holiday! Leave reviews they make me smile! :D Thankyou guys for all your support in making me want to continue this story.

**Chapter Four : Wicked Game**

"Yes, its me Jude." I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet, biting at my bottom lip awkwardly. I side glanced him as I noticed that he was in his pajamas, remembering, I stared down at myself noticing I too were in pajamas, my cheeks turned red. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah lots of stuff on my mind dude." He rubbed the back of his next as I swallowed what I was going to say, suddenly remembering my throat was dry. "Can we talk Nikki?" He questioned, patting the spot on the sofa beside of him. My heart began to flutter violently, as if it was going to erupt. Butterflies began to burn in my throat as I struggled to say the words...

"O-o-okay." I muttered, clumsily sitting down beside him, trying to get my 'Nikki Coolness' apperance back. I took a deep breath. "What goes on?"

"Well, Nikki...I hate to admit it but, on my way here I really thought I would be able to you know.." He paused staring down at his lap of black sweats, which made me eye is muscled body. The tanktop he wore showed every inch of his perfectioness. It made my eyes widen in awe. "Well, I really thought I was going to you know-- ask you out." He sighed deeply, ruffling through his honey blonde hair. My teeth grinded together making an uneasy sound as I crossed my legs, pretzel style, on the couch searching for the words to say in my mind.

"Jude...you know I'm not good at all with expressing my emotions so just bare with me here." I tapped my foot slightly against the floor as my stomach churned in a queasy sort of way. "Ever since you kissed me that day we have left I realized you liked me and I always had such a huge crush on you but was scared you didn't feel the same way." I took his hand that was laying limp on his thigh, lacing my slim fingers through his more muscular ones. "Jude I do not like Ricky. This may sound dumb but please hear me out okay? I always thought you were such a great guy, a guy that could make any girl truly happy. You still are that guy in my mind no doubt but, I really feel you can do better than me. You DESERVE alot better than me. The only reason I started dating Ricky was because I couldn't stop thinking about ya Jude! For god sakes I even thought about your lips while kissing that guy! I just didn't want to hurt you Jude!" I felt the tears piling up in my eyes, but I refused to cry. I couldn't. "Your all I can think about! Jude, I love you!" As I said those three words it felt like a huge weight that was pulling me down to the ground was lifted, the tears rolled off my eyes lashes onto my rosey cheeks. Jude stared at me, mouth agape, his eyes growing with intense emotion.

"Well you can stop day dreaming now." His hand reached towards me, pulling my head close to his lightly. Before I could even blink his soft pink lips that I fantasized about ever so much were actually a reality--again of course. I climbed on to his lap, kissing him with full passion. It felt so good to be in his arms, to smell the scent of his breath, to taste his beautiful lips on mine. His fingers knotted in my short purple hair as he nudged me in closer, holding my lower back with his other hand. I felt like I was in heaven. He let go of me slowly as we both let out a huge breath. His crystal blue eyes seemed to smile up into my purple ones. "I love you too." He poked my nose with his index finger. "My little Nikki." I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head against his chest. The dryness of my throat was gone and I felt myself drift into slumber.

The next morning the sound of a loud BOOM woke me up. I screamed in shock as I placed a hand over my heart feeling it accelerate. Jude woke up underneath me screaming as well, my cheeks turned cherry red when I have noticed I was ontop of Jude on the couch. He laied underneath me, staring up at me pale in the face. How the hell did I...Oh yeah I fell asleep on Jude after our little make out session. I went to say something to Jude, but his eyes seemed ghost white so I crawled my way off of him. When I turned around I saw Ricky staring dead at me. His eyes looked as though they were inflamed. Jen and Caitlin smiled at me slightly, then looked away as they saw the anger flowing off of this boys body. I totally forgot about Ricky and also the fact that he was my boyfriend....I cheated. Jonsey stood on the left side of him with his eyebrow perched up, eyeing Jude with curious eyes as if they were having a conversation. Wyatt stood uncomfortable behind him staring down at the floor.

"Look, Ricky...I"  
"Nikki! What the hell were you doing ontop of HIM!" He pointed at Jude nefariously, I was freightened for Jude. I did not want Ricky attacking him at all. I panicked, tracing my mind for an answer.

"Ricky, listen. I came down here last night cause my throat was dry and itchy. I went to get a glass of milk from the fridge but saw that Jude was awake so I came into the living room to see what he was doing. So we sat on the sofa for a bit, ya know, catching up. Then I guess I must have fell asleep on him and we ended up in an awkward position, hence why I was screaming." I paused for a second looking around the room. "Wait, what was the huge boom sound?"

"Oh! Theres a huge storm out." Jen answered from behind Ricky, he glanced back towards her then she turned away, freightened. Out of nowhere music by Brittany Spears, "Piece of Me" sang out.

"Hehee! Its Mikey!" Caitlin shouted, jumping up and down as she clutched her cellphone to her ear as she jetted out of the room. Wyatt followed after her, clearly feeling uneasy here. Ricky stared pass me at Jude then walked out of the room, I chased after him as he stomped madly into the kitchen. My dad sat in there drinking coffee, getting ready for work.

"Woah, something wrong?" He asked as he stared at my drained face.  
"No, nothing at all." He nodded as he dropped his mug in the sink.  
"Got to get to work, bye Nikki. Ricky." He smiled running out the door. I slumped against the wall hearing slight conversation going on in the living room. Ricky wasn't paying attention, he was too busy leaning over the sink with his head down.

"Did you guys kiss?" I heard Jen faintly ask. My head snapped over to Ricky, spraining my neck a bit in the process. Ouch. I rubbed my neck then went back to listening.

"Yeah.." I heard Jude trail off and a sudden scuff of sneakers moving around in the living room.  
"Do you love her?" I heard Jen reply as there was a sudden silence..  
"Yes I do." I heard Jude answer, it made me smile from ear to ear. More scuffing of sneakers, maybe even running. I heard pounding going up the stairs abruptly, I wonder what happened. Ricky then finally turned to me.  
"Are you sure thats all it was." He spoke slowly as if I did not comprehend.

"Ye-" He cut me off grabbing my face in his hands.  
"No. ARE YOU SURE." My eyes stared at the floor in agony. "NIKKI DAMNIT LOOK AT ME!"

"Nothing. Happened." I emphasized as he let go of my face.  
"Fine, I'm trusting you Nikki." He hugged me as I returned the hug back. "So whats on the agenda today?"  
"Don't know. Have to see." He put his arm around my back as we walked into the living room where everybody but Jen sat in a circle staring intently at Jude. Jude's head spun as he saw Ricky's arm around me. I swear if Jude was a cat he would have hissed. I shook out of Rickys arm as I ran up to them.

"Where's Jen?" I questioned as the all pointed at the roof. "Shes in the roof?" They all narrow eyes me as I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not a comedic genius." I spun on my heal as I walked out into the hallway, running up the stairs. "Jen?" I peeked into my bedroom, she wasn't in there but as I entered I heard wailing coming from my bathroom, of which the door was closed. "Jen?" I tapped the door lightly with the back of my hand.  
"Jen? Why are you crying?" The door squeeked open a bit letting me gain access inside. She sniffled as her orange hair became a mess.

"Nikki, I don't know why I'm crying. I guess I feel homesick." She muttered under her sobs as I can tell clearly that she was lying.  
"Jen, quit the charade and tell me whats wrong." She stared up into my eyes without word.

"I guess I was scared Ricky was going to hurt Jude, or even YOU! He looked so mad!" She ran out of the bathroom stopping at the door of my bedroom.  
"Clean up, we will wait for you down stairs." She dabbed her eyes on her sleeve as she headed down stairs into the living room. I could tell she was lying to me but I guess she will tell me on her own when shes ready to tell someone what the heck is wrong. I slipped off my black pajamas, kicking them aside on the floor in a crumbled heap as I stepped inside of my shower. I regulated the water at just the right tempature, letting the hot water soak into my skin. I got myself in quite the perdicament here.

As I stepped into the living room everyone stood up frantically.  
"Its storming out so we figured to watch a movie." Caitlin clasped her hands together. "A movie day!" She sang happily. She was the most energetic person ever known to man. Everyone sat on the floor in a line, Jude smiled up at me to sit next to him so I did, of course Ricky tailed after me sitting beside me. Caitlin sat beside Ricky next to Wyatt who was next to Jonesy. Jen sat next to Jude staring at him faintly.  
"Dude its kind of cold in here." He winked at me as I chuckled lightly.  
"Let me get a few quilts from upstairs." As I ran upstairs dumping as many flowery quilts I could get my hands on I ran downstairs, throwing them at people.  
"HEY WATCH IT MY HAIR!" Caitlin sighed, placing her blonde hair back in place. Jonsey yawned a bit as he stared at me paley.  
"Uhh, so what movie we watching?" He asked.

"The Strangers." I answered uninterestedly.

"Ugh! I heard the movie sucked!" Jonsey complained as Jude nodded his head.  
"Indeed it did man."  
"Deal with it and shut up!" Wyatt interjected putting the disc into the dvd player and selecting 'play.' I sat back down next to Jude as Ricky put his arm around my waiste. I sighed deeply, putting my head on Ricky's shoulder. If only this was Jude and not Ricky. Suddenly I felt a cold hand touch my right hand I side glanced at Jude as his fingers tangled through mine. I place my hand on the floor, holding his tightly. As I pulled the blanket over us more so Ricky wouldn't notice. My quilt was big enough to fit Ricky, Jude, and I. Judes index finger slightly stroked my palm as the movie went through showing its lame attempts at terror. The whole time me and Jude would stare at each other from our side view giggling at random. I saw Ricky stiffen and his face to grimly serious so I stopped staring at Jude and paied attention to the movie. As the movie went on and on I noticed everyone began falling to sleep. Caitlin was curled up in Wyatt's lap, Jonsey fell backwards and was snoring like the bear that he was. Jen leaned against the sofa sleeping soundly and happily Ricky was sleeping, leaning himself up on the sofa too. Jude, too was asleep soundly. I questioned weather or not to wake him up, but I did. I tickled his rib cage as he let out a gasp of giggles. He began to tickle me back to the point where we were both rolling on the floor laughing. He scooped me up in his arms and carried me out of the living room to the kitchen. I giggled as he let me down on the kitchen table.

"Finally we get to be alone." He jumped up on the edge of the table next to me.

"Your not mad at me because I didn't break it off with Ricky are you?" He seemed to ponder for a moment as he watched his feet kick slowly back and forth as it tangled off the table.

"A little bit, since you said you loved me and all." I sighed, I understood completly. If roles were reversed I would want Jude to break up with his girlfriend immediatly.

"I just don't want him crushed, I didn't want to break up with him on a bad note like that you know? I rather break up with him when things cool off and when he notices I'm not that cuddly anymore. He will realize things are fading and our relationship isn't going anywhere. He will break it off with me." Jude shrugged.

"I can't understand girls so whatever you believe is right Nikki, but I feel pretty weird sneaking around like this."

"I know." I responded depressed as he put an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry we won't have to sneak around for too long okay?" He nodded sadly, his sad face made my heart feel crushed. He pecked a quick kiss to my lips as the lights turned on in the kitchen, I jumped off the table quickly as Ricky showed up.

"What are you guys doing?" He was definatly suspicious now.

"He dragged me in here because he wanted a drink and the movie was boring him." I spoke sarcastically. "Nothing GOOD enough for Jude." He smiled as he played along.  
"I told you I didn't want root beer, I want cola." He winked as I went into the fridgerator.

"Well damn if your going to be so picky." I picked up a red soda can and flung it at Jude. He pulled it open with ease, gulping the soda down.

"Thanks, Nikki I was parched man." He winked, crushing the soda can and throwing it in the trash. "I'll leave you and your man alone." He strode out of the kitchen back into the living room soundlessly. Ricky crossed his arms, leaning his back against the wall.

"What? Is there something wrong with giving my friend a soda? Some caffine law?" He rolled his eyes as he walked up to me.  
"Its only been two freaking hours after the incident Nikki! Not even a half hour after you got caught laying ontop of Jude in the living room you make another move on him. RIGHT INFRONT OF ME!" Sweat began to topple my forehead he was making me nerveous he had a violent hint to his eyes.

"What are you-"  
"Don't ACT like your INNOCENT Nikki! You two were holding hands underneath the quilt. I faked that I was asleep and you guys were rolling around on the floor having a tickle war! Than he scoops you up like your his wife and brings you here to the kitchen to make out?!"  
"We weren't going to-"

"Shut up Nikki." He got closer to me holding up his hand. "I saw him peck one on your lips!" Suddenly, all I saw was white, he slapped me dead across the face.  
"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-" He pinned my wrists down with one hand with no struggle at all. "JU-" He covered my mouth with his other hand, evil glaring me with all his might.

"I DON'T LIKE TO BE TWO TIMED NIKKI! YOU ARE MY GIRL AND THATS FINAL!" He kicked me in the knees making me fall to the floor, he still had me grabbed by the wrists, just as I was about to call out for help he threatened me. "If you tell Jude I swear Nikki he will be beaten sensless and you will never see him again, do you really want that?" Tears swelled into my eyes as he threw me to the wall, the pans that hung on the wall fell down ontop of my head hitting me harshly. Ricky stood there all muscular in his pride staring down at me like I was his prey. That's when Jude came running in as he saw me limp against the wall.

"What the hell happened?" The others raced in from behind hearing Judes outburst. Ricky glared me, trying to imprint his threat in my mind. I winced at the thought.  
"I just slipped on some wet spot, the fridge is leaking water again." I suffered trying to get up I was in so much pain. I kicked the refrigerator trying to play it off. "Stupid fridgerator! Owww!" I could feel bruises beginning to form on my legs. Jude and Jonsey ran over to me helping me to go sit down on the sofa in the kitchen.  
"Man, your one clumsy chick!" Jonsey commented.

"Oh get over yourself! At least I can hold up a job!"

"Oh, low blow Nikki. Low blow." I rolled my eyes as Jude had alot of questions in his eyes, so full of curiosity. He probably knew I made up that horrid lie, he knew me better than anyone here. Inside and out.

"Actually I have to go to the bathroom." I suffered even more as I tried to run up the stairs to my bathroom where I slammed the door locking myself in. All I could do was curl myself up into a ball in the corner and cry my eyes out.

**.[Chapter 4 End].**


End file.
